


Learning how to Save the World by Torchlight

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Malory Towers - Enid Blyton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Comic books weren't, after all, really considered appropriate reading material at Malory Towers. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge, Day 2, "Two Friends Together".
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Learning how to Save the World by Torchlight

Darrell Rivers nearly leapt out of her skin when someone else scurried under her duvet cover with her. 

"What are you up to then?" The light from Darrell's torch made Alicia John's eyes all the brighter and Darrell breathed a sigh half of relief and half of frustration. 

"Shh." Darrell hushed Alicia and pulled the duvet back to peer around. 

"Don't worry," Alicia whispered, "they're all asleep."

Darrell pulled the duvet back over her head and scowled at Alicia. "Why are you here?" 

"Woke up, wondered what you were doing." Alicia swiped the torch from Darrell and shone it over the pages open on Darrell's pillow. "This is all pictures. You didn't get this from the library now, did you?" 

"It's a comic, and no, I didn't." Darrell grumbled as she tried to get the torch back, although her efforts were limited by her not wanting to make too much noise. She _could_ shove Alicia out of her bed and onto the floor to make a point but that seemed rather bad-tempered and would wake everyone up. Alicia thwarted her efforts quite easily and began to look over the pages and actually read what was there. Her face broke into a wide grin.

"This is about people with powers, Sam reads stuff like this." 

"They're called superheroes." Darrell gestured for Alicia to keep her voice down. She half expected someone to yank her duvet off of them and ask what on Earth they thought they were doing. It would be difficult enough to explain why she was awake at midnight, never mind why Alicia was in her bed. 

"Wonder Woman..." Alicia turned the comic to read the front. "I didn't know there were women superheroes."

"Why shouldn't there be?" Darrell closed the comic and hid it under her pillow. 

"I suppose there's no reason there shouldn't be." Alicia shrugged. "I was reading that, by the way."

"Well, you can't. Go back to your own bed," Darrell said. She finally reclaimed her torch and turned it off. Though, as she did, she realised that now she was just under her duvet, in the dark, with Alicia and that was almost certainly even stranger than reading a comic at midnight. 

"Do you want to be like Wonder Woman when you grow up?" Alicia teased, making no effort to move. "You could put that temper of yours to good use."

"Alicia, I need to sleep."

"Didn't need to sleep when you were—"

Darrell gave Alicia a quick poke in the side and Alicia finally wriggled out of her bed.

"Alright, alright. I'm going. Goodnight, little superhero."

It probably was for the best that, for all her sporting aptitude, the pillow Darrell threw at Alicia completely missed her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to join in the 12 Days Challenge at all (one, some, all 78...) check out the collection where all the links and FAQs are.


End file.
